


Science Fiction Double Feature

by GhastlyGhifin



Category: Homestuck, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, For Science!, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), NSFW, Neither Candy Nor Meat, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, prehensile hair, you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhifin/pseuds/GhastlyGhifin
Summary: After the events of She Ra's finale, The Best Friend Squad encounter Earth C on their voyage to discover new kinds of magic in the universe. And as we all know, sufficiently advanced science is indistinguishable from magic. Especially when that science-magic is a Witch of Space.
Relationships: Jade Harley / Entrapta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Science Fiction Double Feature

“Magical reading confirmed, planet in sight.” Darla’s calm monotone sounded out through the whole ship, directing the crew’s attention to the bridge. Most of the Best Friend Squad had been resting, since the distance between this planet and the last magic-possessing planet had been long and boring. Entrapta was, naturally, already there, with Bow on piloting duty for the day. Adora and Catra reached the bridge at the same time, yawning and stretching almost in tandem, with Glimmer groggily bringing up the rear, steaming mug of stimulants in hand. “What’ve we got today, Bow?” Adora asked as she leaned against the “Captain’s Chair” while Catra leaned against her opposite shoulder, looking out at the twin-mooned planet filling their viewport. “Initial scans show signs of bountiful Etherianoid, animal and plant life, tons of species diversity, and limited but intense magical readings. 8, no, 9 of them, and...moving?” Bow pressed some buttons on the main controls, zooming the holographic screen in further. “Most of them are localized in this large city, so that’s where we’ll touch down.” As Bow imputed the landing coordinates, Glimmer watched the planet’s vibrant surface inch closer. “The planet looks pretty nice from out here.” Glimmer commented. “Almost like Etheria, but with a lot less moons.” The Queen’s momentary pang of homesickness was interrupted by Entrapta’s infectious enthusiasm. “All right, everyone, this planet is heavily populated so here’s the plan! Adora and Catra, you take this scanner and seek out the largest hotspot you can find. Glimmer and Bow, you look through any local libraries, museums, or archives, see what records they have on the origin of this particular type of magic. I’ll stay with Darla, do any repairs needed, and stand guard in case some heartless being tries stealing her parts.” With the preparations made and the teams set, the crew of the First Ones ship Darla touched down on Earth C. 

As the two pairs of researchers set out, Entrapta began running diagnostics on Darla’s exterior hull. Nothing too bad, some minor scratches from debris orbiting the planet, but nothing a nice buff and wax couldn’t fix. While inspecting the landing gear, she heard a cheery “Oooh!” coming from somewhere above her. Lifting her goggles and turning to look, she saw a woman wearing a white T-shirt with a green, vaguely canine emblem on it, a pair of black short shorts, and sandals. Impressively muscular, with a thick mane of shaggy black hair that looked even thicker than Catra’s old hairstyle. What was most notable about her, however, was that she was floating several meters in midair, gawking at Darla’s sleek, angular frame. Upon closer inspection, she appeared to have….canine attributes? This would require further study.  
“Hello, flying lady! You are currently admiring my ship!” Entrapta cheerily waved at the strange woman as she clambered up the side of Darla, pausing for a moment to rethink. “Actually, I suppose it’s me and my friends’ ship, but I do most of the maintenance.” Coming face to face with the girl, Entrapta couldn’t help but notice how cute she was. Large circular spectacles, fluffy canine ears, and the slightest hint of buck teeth. A fascinating specimen. “Oh gosh, hello! Are you...not from around here?” The woman’s gleeful curiosity was eerily familiar. “What kind of spaceship is this? What does it run on? How many people are with you? What’s with your hair?”  
Entrapta’s eyes gleamed. Yes, at last. A kindred spirit. “My name is Princess Entrapta of Dryl, and I come from the planet Etheria. Me and my 4 friends are using this First Ones ship-her name’s Darla, by the way-to search the galaxy for new types of magic, like the kind that links my prehensile hair to my subconscious brain waves. Darla is powered by a crystalline refraction engine. And who might you be?” The dog woman leaned forward, extending her hand in friendship. “Jade Harley, Witch of Space, at your service! We’re no stranger to aliens here, so you’ll fit right in!” Raising a curious eyebrow, Entrapta shook Jade’s hand. “That’s a fascinating title you have, Miss Harley, but I must say your canine attributes are what draw my focus. Were you born with those ears and tail?” Leaning back, Jade scratched the back of her head nervously. “That’s...quite a long story, I’m afraid.” Entrapta’s interest was piqued. Leaning forward, she said with a grin; “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. And I’d like some time to inspect your...unique biology, if you’ll allow me.”

The Goddess of Space’s residence was, admittedly, not what Entrapta expected. She had anticipated, by merit of her lofty title, a massive combination temple and planetarium, with academics milling around in front of the massive stone stairs. Instead, she found a slightly larger-than-average house, with a tower jutting into the sky topped by a large, spherical terrarium. They had walked from Darla to the house, since a longer transit meant more time to exposit each other on their respective backstories. Jade welcomed the violet-haired scientist into her home with a laugh. “Well, your voyage to discover sources of magic sounds fun! I’ve done some space travel in my day, but Darla sounds like a fine ship.” Entrapta giggled to herself. “She certainly is. Now then, where would you like to be examined?” Jade pondered for a moment. “The living room should work!”

“Canine tail and ears, despite seemingly artificial attachment, seem naturally connected to the subject’s body, responding to appropriate stimuli normally.” Entrapta paced around the taller woman, who watched with an eager smile as her new houseguest dictated notes into her seemingly ever-present tape recorder. “However, besides the partially clawlike growth of the alpha-keratin on the subject’s fingers and toes, further remnants of this fascinatingly unique union seem minimal.” A small giggle escaped Jade’s lips, quickly disguised as a faked clearing of her throat. “Ah, ‘Doctor’, there is one other result of my God Tier fusion.” Entrapta stopped, turning to look up at the seven foot space goddess. “And what would that be?” The dark-haired dog girl blushed, suddenly aware of how sudden this would be. “Just don’t, uh, be too startled, alright?” With that, she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, and revealed the base of her canine cock. As the starstruck scientist’s eyes widened, the green-tinted shaft slowly jutted out of its confines, until reaching its default length, slightly swaying in the air roughly level to Entrapta’s sternum. 

“Faaaaascinaaating.” She was almost cross-eyed focusing on the tapered bellend at the end of the impressive shaft, as a light blush covered Jade’s cheeks. She poked it hesitantly with a gloved finger, while examining the furry white pubic hair at the appendage’s base. “I’ve seen a lot of unique reproductive organs, but this is, admittedly, a new frontier.” Jade looked to one side awkwardly. “Y-yeah, I tend to get a wide range of reactions in situations like these, but I like to think I've adapted well to-” Looking back down, her face reddened as she realized that while Entrapta was paying rapt attention to her explanation, even recording it on her tape player, her prehensile hair was slowly but surely removing her white tube top, revealing that the tight, ventilated onesie she wore beneath did not cover her admittedly impressive breasts. Noting her sudden confusion, Entrapta smiled. “Continue with your explanation, I’m just preparing the next part of the procedure.”

Jade let out an involuntary hiss as her canine cock slid between the scientist’s soft globes, Entrapta’s eyes nearly sparking with interest as the tip of the shaft poked out the top, mere inches away from her chin. Prying her gaze away, she looked back up at her newest test subject’s intrigued and eager face. “Apologies for any discomfort, but I’ve found this to be the most reliable method of retrieving reproductive fluid samples without contamination.” Almost instinctively, Jade began pumping her hips while her purple-haired guest kept her breasts firm and steady around the shifting shaft. “So do you perform this ‘experiment’ often, Entrapta?” The goddess tried to ask the question as casually as she could, despite the eccentric extraterrestrial’s clear experience with this task. “Well, not exactly. I have this main lab partner at home, and his biology is a lot more, ah, unique than yours. He’s fragile without cybernetic enhancement, so this is my usual method of extracting samples!”  
She maintained an efficient rhythm, keeping the soft globes just tight enough around the penis to provide comfortable stimulation. Soon enough, she could feel it twitch and tighten. “Let me know when you think you’re close to release!” Jade let out a strained chuckle at how casually the smaller scientist described the sensation she could feel building within her. “I’m-hah-certainly feeling ‘close’, as you puh-put it.” She grit her teeth, watching the warm breasts of her guest titfuck her rigid rod, as she leaned back slightly against the back of a nearby couch to steady herself. Noting the canine cock’s sudden change in movement, Entrapta adjusted herself accordingly, while a tendril of hair reached into her utility belt to retrieve an empty plastic vial, unscrewing it and readying it above her chest. At last, Jade let out a growling groan, and a thick stream of semen geysered out. Transfixed for a moment, Entrapta moved quickly, her hair swooping in to catch as much as she could in the vial. Once the warm fluid had reached the top of the container, she screwed the cap back on and placed the vial back into a padded belt pocket for safekeeping. Jade slid her still-stiff rod out from between the Princess of Dryl’s bust, panting heavily. “Was that….enough of a sample for you, Doctor?” Her eyes refocused, looking up to see Entrapta still in the sitting position, most of her hair coiled like a snake beneath her. Droplets and strings of stray semen had covered the interior of her cleavage, splattered across the top, and a few had even reached her face. She was looking down at her own coated chest, her eyes focused, her breath quickening. Entrapta’s eyes slowly panned up to meet Jade’s, and a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Entrapta leaped suddenly at Jade, arms and limb-like hair outstretched, and Jade instinctively caught her, hands cupping the scientist’s ample posterior. The silk-haired scientist buried her head between the dog deity’s breasts, as her wielding mask had been safely discarded on the floor moments before. Jade, instinctively following suit, helped slip the shorter woman’s overalls off her legs, depositing the garment and her steel-toed boots on the floor before cautiously kicking them to the side. Her purple prehensile hair snaked into the sleeves and neck-hole of Jade’s t-shirt, as she briefly struggled with the clasp on Jade’s bra, the violet locks straining and eventually shredding the garments from within, prompting a surprised gasp from the taller scientist. “Well, someone’s looking to make her ‘first contact’ a little more intimate.” Jade locked eyes as much as she could with the mischievous face currently peeking out from within her cleavage. “Are you sure you want to do this? That dog dick isn’t just for show.” Entrapta grinned, momentarily pulling herself back from her new test subject’s bust to speak clearer, while maintaining her position by wrapping her pigtails and thick thighs around her midriff and waist. “Not to worry, my canine companion, I developed an orally ingested pill developed from, er, a lab partner’s unique genetic makeup that allows for brief nullification of the user’s reproductive cells, allowing for temporary, non-transferrable sterility for a period of two days.” The Witch of Space raised a quizzical eyebrow. “And how long are you and your crew planning to stay on Earth C?” Entrapta smiled brightly. “Just overnight, long enough to gather lore and other information about the kinds of magic here.” “Ah, okay.” With that, the goddess’s firm hands clamped down on the seductive scientist’s shoulders, pushing her to the floor just enough to return her to eye level with her rigid penis. As Entrapta’s hair reflexively formed a cushion to avoid swift contact with the floor, Jade’s pawlike hands slipped up her neck, her cheeks, until finally grasping at the base of her purple pigtails, just above the cybernetic hair ties used to focus her natural neural link. Gripping the violet locks with unexpected ferocity, she slammed the first few inches of her dog dick down Entrapta’s throat. 

Struggling and instinctively constricting her throat at first, Entrapta became accustomed to the oral intrusion, seeing it as the next logical step after her “assessment” earlier, albeit a bit more forceful. Jade was slamming her hips forward, pushing her shaft between the shorter scientist’s full lips and down her throat, as her partner tried to lubricate the thick length with her saliva. She used her tongue as best she could, but the cock’s width made it difficult to maneuver around it. But eventually, her lips and tongue’s efforts proved enough to prompt another ejaculation from her “test subject”. Her eyes widened as the warm rush of fluid flooded her mouth and throat, the sensation unlike anything she’d experienced with mechanical partners. The shaft slipped out once more, and the velvet-haired vixen coughed instinctively, clearing her throat as best she could. She slowly, suggestively tilted back, her cushion of hair controlling her descent, keeping her eyes locked with Jade’s as she stretched her arms up and spread her hips wide. The goddess of space eagerly took the hint, lowering down to her hands and knees, lining up her canine cock with the interstellar invader’s welcoming folds. Jade’s clawed hands grabbed at the lower part of her lover’s ventilated onesie, shredding the tight material hiding the pussy beneath. She flashed a toothy grin, met with an equally enthusiastic smile by Entrapta, as she slowly but surely drove the first three inches of her shaft into her vagina.   
The feeling was incredible, comparable to the long nights she’d spend in Darla’s engine room after repurposing a spare piston, modifying the exterior chassis, and hooking it up to her main power supply. Her clitoris was teased and tickled at first, rubbing on the beveled end of her lupine lover’s shaft, but this soon proved to be far too simple. She craved more, and let Jade know in no uncertain terms. Her thick legs reached out and wrapped around Jade’s waist, pulling her in tighter as her prehensile hair snaked and swirled around them, almost cocooning the two as she closed the distance between them. Soon Jade’s entire length was buried within Entrapta, her belly bulging with each relentless pound against her cervix. While Entrapta had done extensive research with artificial reproductive organs before, she had to admit she was warming up to the idea of organic alternatives. Quite literally, in fact, their close proximity and Jade’s higher-than-average body heat was turning their silk-hair sleeping bag into a humid cocoon of passion. Their bare bodies grinded and slipped against each other, the squealing scientist exploring every inch of her new lover just as her interior was explored by the dog-dick. The never-ending rhythm of her pelvis being pounded was accompanied by their chorus of gasps, squeals, and moans. Jade’s teeth gritted in effort, her hands roughly massaging Entrapta’s soft yet firm globes, feeling her limbs twitch and spasm beneath her as shocks of pleasure assaulted her overstimulated mind. The strain soon became too much, and with a deep growl Jade pierced the battered walls of Entrapta’s cervix, unleashing another hot torrent of cum. A shuddering moan poured from the slack jaw of the romanced roboticist, her hands rubbing up and down her own body, hair shimmering and shaking from this new sensation.  
Jade leaned back as best she could, panting heavily, but found her hair still entwined with Entrapta’s. As a result, leaning her body back tips hers forward, bringing her head back to rest between the now sweat-soaked tits. The silk-haired scientist let out another pleasant moan as her lips locked around the goddess’ nipple, suckling and kissing the areola with eyes blissfully closed. Still buried up to the hilt in her creampied crevice, Entrapta pulled herself in closer. She was only getting started.

Curiosity and lust combined brought them closer and closer together, strong arms and prehensile hair ensuring their union wouldn’t stop anytime soon. Their limbs were almost as tangled as their silky, sweat-soaked locks, as the Etherian scientist’s neural link entwined her violet strands with Jade’s thick mass of soft darkness. Jade was still on her knees, too busy exploring her newest partner’s body to consider moving. The last pretense of this being a clinical experiment was gone, broken as the two women locked lips passionately. Entrapta’s eyes widened slightly as she realized just how long her new lover’s tongue was, her mind now swimming in new possibilities. After a long smooch, their lips parted with a gasp, Entrapta’s hair loosening around them as her mind, if only for a moment, went blank. She instinctively caught herself on a keratin cushion, dazed for a moment as she regained awareness of her surroundings. As her wits came back to her, she looked up at Jade with a sly smile. “Miss Harley, I usually find myself attracted to more mechanical partners. You appear to be the sole exception. However, despite your fascinating biology…” she turned slightly in her prone position, displaying her backside to the seven-foot space goddess. “...I have yet to be convinced of your divinity.”

With the challenge issued, Jade began riding her galactic guest doggy-style, maintaining a firm grip on the woman’s wide hips as she began slowly but surely pumping her canine cock deeper into the rowdy robosexual’s welcoming ass. Slaps and moans echoed through the living room as pelvis met backside with steadily increasing fervor. This was the first time Entrapta was enjoying a fully organic partner, and perhaps the unfamiliarity was what made the goddess so appealing. The frequency and power of the downward thrusts increased, until the purple-haired woman’s pelvis was pinned beneath her ferocious partner. She wasn’t nearly as cautious or hesitant as Hordak, made evident as she grabbed the base of her twintails, just above the neural link couplings, to keep the eager extraterrestrial’s spine arched as she explored the smaller scientist’s anus. Pulling back on the locks of hair like they were handlebars, Jade leaned forward as Entrapta leaned back, the smaller scientist being surprisingly flexible, until she could turn the blissful bot-lover’s head into hers for another sloppy, passionate kiss. Entrapta’s entire body rocked back and forth, her mouth hanging open and her eyes almost rolled back, as she experienced this procedure like never before. Her once-tight anus was now familiar enough with the canine cock to welcome its full length within her, as her cheeks grew red from the knot clapping against them. Suddenly, Jade unsheathed herself from Entrapta’s gaping tunnel, prompting a startled “eep!” from the silk-haired scientist as her backside was tipped forward, requiring her hair to cushion her head and neck as she was flipped onto her back. Jade slowly and casually laid down on top of her, stretching out just enough to put them both in optimal positions. The two women were now face-to-crotch with each other, and Jade wasted no time digging into the eccentric extraterrestrial’s pussy. Entrapta was enthralled by the unique taste and scent of her new lover’s appendage, and couldn’t wait to give it another thorough examination.

Whereas the doglike deity ate out her newfound partner with practiced efficiency, Entrapta took her time exploring every inch of the rigid canine cock before her, before slowly but surely wrapping her lips around the shaft and making her way down, inch by inch. Her partner’s skillful tongue coaxed a climax from Entrapta’s clitoris, the resulting moans vibrating her throat enough to cause Jade’s canine cock to let loose, unloading another round of semen into her stomach. As the two indulged in each other’s genetelia, thick thighs wrapping around heads as if either would dare escape, the rambunctious researcher felt herself rise slowly from the floor. Eyes widening as she did her best to coax her lover’s shaft deeper down her throat, she watched as they lifted off lazily into the air, in a contained space of zero gravity. At last, Jade was demonstrating the power of a Goddess of Space. Her confidence boosted and her penis sufficiently lubricated, the half-dog heroine began experimenting with even more eclectic positions. One minute they would be a miniscule tangle of limbs and hair, rolling around on a couch cushion that seemed to be larger than a mattress. The next, Entrapa would find herself sinking into the deep canyon of the goddess’ now mountainous breasts, surrounded by soft skin slick with sweat. Eventually, they both returned to normal size, with the canine Casanova relaxing on the couch while her lavender-haired lover took a few moments to recuperate. Regarding herself to be an above-average host, the Witch of Space retrieved some bottled orange juice from her inventory, allowing both women to hydrate and refresh themselves. Before long, Entrapta was riding Jade’s pelvis like the saddle on a wild horse, straddling the dog goddess’ wide hips as she bounced herself lower and lower towards the enticing knot at the base of her canine cock. Their wild, eager eyes never broke contact, each woman sporting a grin that was equal parts confidence and genuine joy. This dominant position was, naturally, temporary. Every 30 minutes or so their positions would reverse, gently shoving each other back and forth, exploring and caressing and tasting every inch of each other’s bodies.

Jade wasn’t expecting the night to proceed like this, but she wasn’t complaining. A like-minded individual like this doesn’t show up at her doorstep every day, especially not with prehensile hair and a voracious curiosity. She’d been in bed with numerous trolls and humans, and a couple of gods, at this point. And it was quite clear this “Entrapta” wasn’t from around here, considering the amount of voracious curiosity and unnatural stamina on display. This woman’s prehensile hair was incredible, snaking up and down both their bodies, constricting and tickling in all the right spots. Her laughter was infectious, and their union had changed quickly from clinical examination to frantic contest of dominance to more subdued cuddling. Their movements slowed, their grips softened, and soon Jade Harley was prone on the ground, with Entrapta laying dazed above her, their tangled and entwined hair providing a cushion beneath. The collapsed canine let out a rough cough, clearing her throat after so much harsh use. “So, little alien, how did you enjoy ‘first contact’ with Earth C?” Entrapta murmured and wriggled beneath her, shaking a bit of the mixed reproductive fluid free from her sore pelvic holes as she reached up, caressing Jade’s cheek. “Better than I had anticipated.” The dog goddess’ eyes began drooping, nodding in satisfaction. “Good, good...it’s...not over...yet.” The relaxing robosexual was momentarily confused as to what her lover meant, as she felt her limbs relax beneath her and felt her head droop to the side as she drifted off to sleep. Then, from the other room, she heard the unmistakable sound of a boot-up sequence, and from a conjoining room came the slow, even steps of a robotic double of the woman resting beneath her.

If Entrapta was still viewing things with the eye of a seasoned roboticist and engineer at this point in the evening, she would have noted the impressive attention to detail this durasteel doppelganger was given. Toned mechanical muscles, bright LED green eyes, full breasts composed of an outer layer of thick synthetic cloth to preserve malleability. At this point she was familiar enough with Jade’s body to know that every inch had been faithfully recreated, including thin black wire being used as replica hair. The only notable omission was the blank space below its button nose where a mouth would be, but that was hardly a necessity for most robots anyway. Of course, at this point Entrapta was nearly stuffed to full capacity with the reproductive fluid of a space goddess, with a layer of both their sweat and cum almost completely covering her skin, so a detailed internal diagnostics check of this mechanical marvel was, for once, not at the top of her priorities list. She watched the attractive automaton slowly approach, its wide hips swaying with each step, as she ogled its polished steel skin with her mouth hanging slack, drool threatening to escape her lower lip. It was at this point that her eyeline fell to the chrome clone’s crotch. Sure enough, Jade’s unique package was recreated faithfully, knot and all, and Entrapta spread her legs wide to welcome the piston-powered penis to its new home. 

The mechanical double’s polished steel rod having a vibrate and rotate function was a pleasant surprise to Entrapta. Trying to keep her squeals and moans quiet by biting her lower lip, she could hardly process the jolts of pleasure running up and down her body. A second surprise presented itself as additional arms began deploying from the Jade-bot’s torso, caressing and clamping onto every remaining square inch of Entrapta’s shuddering sweaty body. They were, of course, just as waterproof as the rest of this robot, having clearly been made with exposure to fluids in mind. Her pelvis was being pinned between two near-identical shafts, one already embedded and knotted within her sore ass, the other slowly but surely drilling its way into her welcoming folds. A small part of her mind wondered how this robotic replica functioned, either as a simple AI activated by its creator’s slumber or perhaps a subconscious remote control. The faint hums and growls that escaped Jade’s sleeping mouth indicated that she was at least somewhat aware of the current events unfolding on top of her, and the amount of waterproofing required for this many joints clearly indicated a prior anticipation of interacting with bodily fluids. She was still hard, perhaps experiencing a wet dream that prolonged her cock’s endurance. These thoughts would have to be reviewed later, as the majority of her brain was aroused beyond the capacity for rational thought. Gasping and panting, eyes rolled back and tongue lashing out, Entrapta’s neural-linked hair was going haywire, coiling and clinging to any spare limb or breast like soft purple ivy. Her body, seemingly trained and prepared for a scenario just like this, was losing energy slowly but surely. It was clear her remaining adrenaline and libido would not be enough to last the night. Burying her face deep between the doglike doppelganger's ample bust, her hands slipped back to caress Jade’s rear while her prehensile hair, twitching and flailing as the neural link tried to rationalize her cock-crazed thoughts, reached out to wrap any spare strands around the twin’s titanium torso. As gentle and careful as she could muster in her weakened state, Entrapta lowered the dream-bot’s body closer and closer, groaning with effort as the synthetic shaft plunged into her, until she was practically sandwiched between this incredible woman and her indomitable android accomplice. Almost in tandem, the robot’s comfortably smooth hands slipped up the back of her legs, guiding them up and out until her ankles were nearly at the same level as her head. She let out a weak giggle, internally deeming this maneuver a “Hydraulic Mating Press”. Her head was comfortably surrounded by two pairs of warm tits, her lower body rendered immobile by two knotted shafts’ irreversible entry. Overstimulated and stuffed to full capacity, her vagina finally gave in, coming with enough force to spray a mixture of fluids through the seam between her lower lips and the metallic knot. The last of her strength faded as she fluttered her eyes closed with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Entrapta? Time to wake up, cutie! It’s almost noon!” Entrapta let out an annoyed groan, closing her eyes tighter as she instinctively hugged and grinded her hips against the smooth steel of the robot next to her. “JadeBot needs to recharge, and you need to have breakfast before you leave!” She opened her eyes slightly. “Mmmph. Limbs too weak. Not awake enough to move. Repeat prior requests in an hour.” Jade planted her hands on her wide hips, tapping her foot on the carpet. “Your friends will be meeting at noon, right? You can’t just abandon them!!!” After thinking for a moment, she bent down with a sly smile next to her prone partner’s ear. “If you get up now, we can share the shower while breakfast warms up.” Entrapta’s ears twitched, and the vice grip her limbs and hair had on the drained droid loosened enough for her to flop onto her back. “Parameters acceptable, but limbs still inopera-YEEP” Entrapta was hoisted into the air by Jade’s strong arms, her face comfortably nuzzling into the buff botanist’s breast as her pigtails dragged lazily behind them. 

Sharing a shower was another new experience for Entrapta, but thankfully she was already very familiar with the other occupant. It started out easy enough, applying shampoo and conditioner to each others’ thick manes of hair, with Jade impressed to find that, once her brainwave-enhancing hair ties were removed, the regal robosexual’s hair was longer than hers. Their hands began slipping lower once their hair was rinsed, and soon it was an abridged recreation of the previous night’s festivities. Curves were caressed, limbs and lips locked together, and a quick shower became an hour-long soak. After drying each other off, the two scientists enjoyed a nice brunch, after which Jade excused herself to prepare something. Entrapta walked back into the living room, awkwardly examining the state of disarray the last night’s “experiments'' had caused. She located her top, overalls, and boots, but the ventilated tights were beyond repair. The others probably wouldn’t mind. Entrapta's eyes widened in realization as she saw the clock loosely dangling from the wall. "....Oh, drat, the others! I gotta get back to Darla!" Entrapta's still-drying hair shook in response to her sudden stress level. “Before you go, babe, I put together a little something for you!” Jade cheerily called out, now dressed in a skirt, tank top, and robe. In her arms was a green box, with a lid featuring a label that read “To Entrapta” in delightfully loopy and whimsical script. The spacefaring scientist squeaked with delight, taking the box with her hair while giving the Witch of Space a thankful goodbye hug, lingering perhaps a bit longer than most hugs do thanks to her comfortable position. Letting go at last, the two exchanged goodbyes and promises to keep in touch. Hopefully her friends wouldn't mind her late return. 

Entrapta’s farewell care package contained these items:

Blueprints (3) containing schematics for a Dreambot, a Fenestrated Plane, and an Alchemiter  
Small packages (2) containing a starter kit of Build Grist and Boondollars  
Paper with Download Link (1) for Pesterchum, with two listed profiles beneath   
Spare synthetic canine cock (1) with flared base and remote   
Packets of flower and vegetable seeds (10) for botanical experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Care Package is a sequel hook. Yes, Entrapta will have home field advantage next time.   
> Kudos and comment if you want!


End file.
